Tripping on vine
by Amelia Kierre
Summary: let's just say Draco and Hermione cast a spell that was like a vine on their path, and they accidentally tripped on it.


**Hey guys its Amelia!**

 **I'm sorry I stopped writing the double house.**

 **I was running out of ideas for Crystal.**

 **I hope this new fanfic makes up for that!**

 **~Amelia**

* * *

 **1.**

 **Narrator**

She walked through the forest determined. This was the only time she could get some alone time, the only time she could get away. She stepped into the open space and looked out into the sea. Her eyes scanned the area as if to check if there was anyone there. She seemed not to be expecting anyone, for when she saw him she jumped back.

 **Draco**

"Malfoy? Why are you here?" She scolded angrily. "Why aren't you at your classes?" I put my hands in front of myself as if to say 'Chill out'

"When are you going to stop being such a hypocrite?" I angrily told her, pushing the vines away from my face to clear out a passageway to my secret hideaway. I try to get there without her following me but she rages on behind me.

"Where are you going?" She screamed at me. I glanced back at her but then kept on walking. It was only until I saw the fork in the road that I stopped and faced her.

"Which way?" I asked her. "Just choose one and we'll go." She looked at me like I had just asked her to jump off a cliff relatively high.

"What if I choose a dangerous path and something bad happens?" She scolded me angrily. I sighed and started heading down one way. I could hear her footsteps behind me. We kept walking for a few minutes and we reached the vine 'courtyard' as I called it. I knew where to step so the vines wouldn't catch on my feet, but I didn't think she did.

"Granger, do me a favor and step exactly as I step, I don't want you to get me in trouble." I tossed my words right back to her, and I could hear her sigh. I put my foot in the air in front of me and found the place to put my foot. Left, right, forward, right, forward, forward, left, left, right. As my feet hit the ground on the other side of the courtyard, I spin around to see her barely managing to get through the vines. Once she is through, I put my hand on my forehead as if to mean

"Why do you have to be so slow?" I ask her, annoyed. She looks at me with an expression that seems to be meaning 'Are you kidding me?'.

"I bet the first time you went through it took you just as long." She accentuated with a disgusted tone of her voice. I shrugged it off and turned around to face the dark, birch tree. I mean, you couldn't see the color from the outside, but since I go here almost every day, I knew what it was like on the inside.

 **Hermione**

I followed his eye to a bright green willow tree. Although it was the same type of tree as the womping willow, it didn't resemble the tree at all. It was a weeping willow tree, and the leaves reached toward the ground, like a hand reaching to grab something on a tall cabinet, from above. As he parted the leaves, I gasped at what I saw. From inside the tree, it looked much bigger than how it looked outside. I felt like you could fit all of the students in Hogwarts in here. Malfoy saw me gawking, and I heard him groan.

"Its just a simple charm I got from the quidditch world cup." He said, starting to go up the stairs. I didn't even realize there were stairs. I went back outside and looked at the beautiful view. The snow-capped mountains stood elegantly far away and the sun was bright in the sky above. The cold, minty scent of snow flavored the air. I could hear the birds singing in the distance As I picked up some pine tree leaves from the ground. I sat down on a log and gazed at the view.

"Its beautiful isn't it." A voice next to me said. I turned my head to see who was there. Malfoy sat there with a notebook in his hands. He opens it to a specific page. He gestures for me to read it, so I focus my eyes on the page and inhale the information. 'Acladencia. This spell lets you get to know someone without first impressions. It lets you truly see someone past assumptions.' I look into his eyes and he gets out his wand. I do the same and we hold them in front of each other. "3, 2 1." He whispers, and we chant the spell in unison.


End file.
